the other one
by demonblood14
Summary: what if everything you knew was not the same after a 4 year trip? the people you love and the one person that you thought would be happy to see you is not the same person you thought they were.


Naruto was coming back from his four year trip to find not much in the leaf village had changed. but the one noticeable change is the way the people in the village treated him. They didn't glare at him or say things behind his back. They actually looked happy to see him for once in his life he felt like he belonged. But what he didn't know was that Hinata was the reason for this. She taught the village that if he was a demon or monster he would have already destroyed the village. But seeing as the village was still standing they decided to give him a try. After Naruto left Hinata came out of her shell of shyness and started to taking being a ninja serious. Now she was the head of ANBU hunter-nin unit and she made a good integrator. She also helped the village in more than one way. She even gave the heiress seat to her sister so she could live on her own. When she wasn't working on paperwork she was doing surgery at the hospital or making something like medicine, etc. she even took time to spend time with her friends. Not once did she tire or thought of slowing down in her live. But the one thing that Naruto notice was that not one person was living on the street and there was more buildings than before. Naruto being his loud a curious self went to ask the Hokage.

"Tsunade-baa-chan what is going on around in this village it seem more cheerful and stuff?" asked Naruto

"Oh the village had a change in reality from a certain friend of yours." Tsunade said

"Who?" asked Naruto

But before she could answer an ANBU came in the room.

"Tsunade-kaa-chan I filled out the paperwork for the new orphanage and retirement homes." the ANBU captain said

"Thanks Hina-chan, oh you remember Naruto right?" Tsunade asked

Hinata looked over to Naruto

"Oh hi Naruto-kun didn't know you were coming back today." Hinata said handing Tsunade the paperwork

"Hi Hinata when did you become an ANBU captain?" asked Naruto

"When you left to train with Jiraiya and I became a captain at 13. Oh I almost forgot I got a message from Itachi about the Akatsuki and it said that the leader Pein disband the organization and that they are willing to bring back the bijus to their rightful owner and bring back the owner if they can get membership and a clean start in Konoha." Hinata informed

"Okay will you be able to be there when they bring them back?" asked Tsunade

"I can check and see about that I'll get back to you on that. But I have to go help with the orphanage plans I'll see you two later." Hinata said disappearing without a trace.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto

"She is the reason the village changed so much. She got tired of being shy and started to do more around the village she even made some of the building by herself." explained Tsunade

"Why did she call you kaa-chan?" Naruto questioned

"While you were gone she changed a lot. You wouldn't believe what she did for the village. Well you should get some rest I'm sure you want some ramen or something." Tsunade commanded and Naruto left to look at some of the new buildings when he saw the rest of the rookies and Gai's team

"Hey guys what's up I just saw Hinata at Tsunade-baa-chan office?"

"Really well that's not new she should becoming right…. Now!" Kiba said and sure enough she was there wearing shorts and a tank top.

"Hi again Naruto-kun, guys how are you?" asked Hinata

"We're fine how's the research going Hina-chan?" asked Shino

"Almost done just have to test the last justu and I'm done." replied Hinata

They were about to start walking when three kids nicely dressed kids ran up to Hinata as she kneeled down to them.

"Here Hina-nee-chan." said the kid in the middle handing her a little round object

"Thank you now you can go play." Hinata said in her sweet voice as she stood up

"What's that Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto

"It's a wheel for their toy I said I'll fix for them." replied Hinata

"Are we going to be able to see this new building you made?" asked Ino

"Oh you mean that new clothes store she made?" asked Shikamaru

"Yea I mean no what gave you that idea?" questioned Ino

"That was the only new one." he said as they all walked into the clothes store

"He is right Ino it was recently made if you haven't forgot you said she should make it and here we are." said Sakura

They walked around the store and saw the idea that came to Hinata.

"Damn Hinata you help make this?" asked Naruto

"Yea Ino gave me the idea and I help build it too on my free time." replied Hinata

"You don't free time you can take off when you feel the need to all because you're the head of the ANBU hunter-nin unit and work as an integrator when you so choose doesn't mean you have free time." huffed Ino

"What are you complaining about should you be shopping or something?" asked Hinata

"Oh yea that was why we came here isn't it." and just like that she was off like a bullet with Ten-ten and Sakura leaving Hinata with the guys.

"Oh god Hinata you need to take a break I swear your going die from overworking." said Neji

"I'm fine with it, oh I have to go to Ame in 3 days to meet with the Akatsuki for an arrangement we're going to set up but I'm still waiting for an answer from them." Hinata informed them while the girls were shopping the guys decided to look around leaving Hinata with Naruto.

"You seem to be a busy person now a days."

"This is nothing I enjoy it plus after you left I felt this village needed a change just like I did with my clan. I may not be a part of it anymore but I still visit and I think its for the best. And this way when I'm to retire from active duty I will be able to without a problem." stated Hinata

"Wow that's a lot to take in." commented Naruto

The others came back with bags of clothes and shoes and now they were going to go get something to eat with Hinata paying. After lunch they said that would meet at the memorial to go to dinner together like they always did on their day off. Hinata got home on the outskirts of the village looking at the sunset.

She then felt arms wrap around her and she knew it was either Juugo or Sasuke. But since Sasuke was taking care of other things it could only be Juugo, which it was.

"Hi Juugo-kun what are you doing here shouldn't you be with Sasuke-kun?" asked Hinata turn in his arms to face him.

"Nah he wanted to go alone and he said that he would be back tomorrow." said Juugo giving her a kiss and leading her to the house

When she got into the house she saw a puppy with a bow that said 'just because I love you' around the dogs neck. Everybody in the village knew about her and Juugo's relationship but they didn't know about her relationship with Sasuke but they know that he lives with her.

"You brought him for me?" asked Hinata

"Yea I figured since you work so hard that you would like to come home and relax so I brought him while you were out with your friends." Juugo replied nearing falling when Hinata tackled him in a kiss. "Glad you like it."

The puppy was a white dog with black paws and the tail curled. When the puppy move there was a ring box and next to it was a necklace with a crest moon. When Hinata saw it she gasped and looked at him and he nodded to the engagement ring that had her birthstone in the middle with the other birthstones surrounding it.

"So is that a yes?" Juugo asked already knowing the answer

"Do you even need to ask?" said Hinata as she jumped on him

"Good well shouldn't we get going to dinner I'm sure you want to tell your friends all about." Juugo said as they went to freshen up.

At the memorial

Naruto was waiting with Shino, Sakura, Ten-ten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji. They were waiting on Juugo, Hinata, Ino, and Chouji.

"Hey Naruto we got Sasuke back a few years ago and he's living with Hinata and her boyfriend Juugo." Sakura said

"I see Hinata is dating somebody. Well good for her." Naruto said

And then the other four came at the same time. They introduce Juugo to Naruto .

"Juugo this is Naruto my friend Naruto this is Juugo my fiancée." when she said that everybody was shocked but the girls got over it faster than the guys.

"Since when?" asked Ino

"I proposed before we came here."

"Is that why you brought the dog today?" asked Kiba

"No that was for something different."

"Oh today was the same day you two started dating I remember that day you asked her at her favorite place with her favorite flowers." Sakura said while they were walking to their usual restaurant

They had a reason to celebrate this time not only did Naruto return but Hinata was get married to Juugo the tallest man ever in Konoha and nicest man second only to Naruto. This was a normal for them to spend a whole day together when they we're off. It started when they were all promoted they celebrated at the same restaurant they were at now. They were know as 'fast generation' because they were all jounin by the time they were 14 and in Hinata's case she was an ANBU captain by then. But the only difference was their was no Sasuke instead it was Naruto but non-the-less he was still their friend and should still be treated that way.

By the time dinner was over everybody expect Hinata and Juugo who could hold their liquor was tipsy so the Juugo with the help of Naruto took the guys home. While Hinata with the help of her wolf summons help take the girls home.

"I'll see you at home." Hinata said taking the girls home

"Okay see you then." Juugo said

When they got to their friends house they put two pain killer and a bottle of water on their nightstand before leaving. Hinata was on her way home when she got a message to go to the hospital and since she didn't want to wake the other she wrote a note to Juugo saying she was needed at the hospital. After writing the letter she left to go to the hospital. When she got there she saw Sasuke with a sword through his chest.

"Shit I told him he would need back up. I'll take care of this you may go work on other patients." said Hinata to the staff who followed her directions

When they left Sasuke woke up and looked at Hinata

"See I told you to take back up but you just had to be selfish a look where it got you?" questioned Hinata

"Sorry Hina-hime I wasn't thinking straight when I left for that mission please forgive me." said Sasuke

"You know I can't stay made for long but next time at least take Juugo with you." Hinata said while she took the sword out of his chest with one tug.

That's when he saw the necklace she was wearing and gave her a weak smile.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Hinata when Sasuke looked at the necklace "oh yea he told me about that and of course I said yes but I think the village already knows seeing as I'm always with you two and Tsunade-kaa-chan already knew about us when I came to get from and you just had to kiss me in front of her." informed Hinata as she started to heal his wound.

"Will the two of you lovebirds take your love problems somewhere else." commanded Tsunade from the doorframe with a knowing smirk

"Hi kaa-chan aren't you suppose to be drinking sake or sleeping in your office?" asked Hinata

"Nah I was taking a nighttime stroll but anyway I see you accomplish the mission and got little Hina-chan worried congrats well nice talking to you lovebirds, oh and congrats I hear your getting married to two people. Nite." Tsunade said leaving the two to think

"Wait a minute how did she know about that before I told her… Jiraiya I'm going to kill him." said a angered Hinata

"Sweetie calm down we can get him later but know that I'm healed can we go home I hate hospitals and we all know that." Sasuke complained

"Yea I'm pretty sure Juugo is wondering where I am plus I'm tired shopping with them can take a lot of energy from a person." said Hinata helping him up and leaving the hospital with him intact.

They got home just before midnight and before they got inside Sasuke pulled out a dark red rose and gave it to Hinata.

"Happy anniversary Sweetie." Sasuke said opening the door for her letting her in first


End file.
